


Unexpected Circumstances

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, This Is Not Pure Angst Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is a girl with an passion unapproved by her parents.<br/>Yellow is a person who is going through the worst time of her life.<br/>A party brings them together.<br/>Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> >:\

They said it would be easy, go to the party. Give yourself some time. And you believed them so naively. You went to the party because you thought it would be cathartic, something you so desperately need and yet, as you find yourself in the place that you can hardly recognize among the hordes of people who have no interest in you whatsoever, you think of yourself as a fool for believing their words so easily. You would scream if you had the chance but you would be considered an idiot for doing so, so you lean lightly against the alcohol-stained TV and heave a heavy sigh in frustration. As the party rages on, you reside to an upstairs room to calm your aching nerves and your throbbing ears. You were never used to hearing loud noises for so long, and you would almost feel at ease in the small storage cabinet you found at the end of the hallway. You close the door behind you; as you slink to the floor, lean your back against the exotically empty wall and pull the hood of the jacket you wore over your head, hugging your knees and just trying to relax. You loved wearing that jacket, it made you get that mysterious aura you always seemed to seek, and you liked that, you liked feeling mysterious as it gave you a reason to exist, gave you a somewhat clean slate, and made you feel as if you had your whole life still ahead of you. You must’ve stayed like this for a few hours because your eyesight was hazy and your limbs were stiff when you heard the noise of someone listening at the door and the doorknob being turned slowly.

You raised your head as the door gradually opened to reveal a blonde and confused looking girl who stared you directly in the face. She was about your age and height, if not a bit shorter, wore a leather jacket as well as a pair of jeans and had the most oddly colored eyes you’ve ever seen, amber and glowing as if they were two bright stars right in front of you and you realized you were staring at them. You were almost certain she was wearing contacts and were so deeply engrossed in your thoughts that when the girl finally spoke it seemed like you were waking up from a long, mystifying dream.

“Oh. Uh… I didn’t really hear you in here.” She said, looking at everywhere except for you, too shy apparently to make eye contact again. She looked quite ethereal under the muted navy illumination, her eyes would catch the light and they sparkled in a way that pulled you nearer, metaphorically and not literally, of course. Hey, there you were, admiring the beauty of a complete stranger that seemed to be just as perplexed as you were, probably pulled in here by her friends too, sneaking past her parents at one in the morning and nearly getting bit by the neighbor’s dog. You mumbled a vague response and she leaned on the wooden frame, looking even more embarrassed as she ran a hand through her hair awkwardly. “Could I stay? You know, it wasn’t really my idea. Coming here, that is.” Here she blushed. “And I think someone’s… getting some in the other room and I do not want to walk in on that.” You looked at her doubtfully and she shrugged. “Yeah.”

You scooted sideways, patting the space next to you as if inviting her to sit. And she did, closing the door behind her and sitting next to you, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly and seeming to find the cleaning products so interesting now. “So… you're not that much of a talker, right?”

“No.”

She seemed a bit surprised to hear you talk, but forced a smile. “Wow.” She said. “You can talk.” She did sound a bit intimidated by your noiseless presence and kept herself composed instead of showing how freaked out she was. You don’t blame her; you were not a force to be trifled with after all. “Yeah.” You muttered in slight annoyance, feeling somewhat anxious.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

You blinked in confusion, although she couldn’t see it. Instead you just tilted your head and she seemed to understand so she continued speaking. “Well, this party’s not ending soon and I think we’re gonna stay here for a long time. It wouldn’t hurt if I just wanted to get to know you.” So you sighed. “It’s Blue. My name’s Blue.”

She reached out a hand and smiled. “I’m Yellow. I know, not the coolest name.”

You shook her hand cautiously. That wasn’t her real name, was it? “How’d you end up as a color?”

“Well… my mom thought I was gonna be a diamond and yellow is her favorite color. Yeah lame and I'm technically not even a diamond. My baby self wanted to come out three weeks sooner than I thought. Guess she had no idea who dumb this planet really is.” She grinned, showing all of those perfect white teeth. Great, it was her real name. You turned around with a shrug and continued to listen to the noises outside where someone apparently couldn’t handle what he or she was drinking anymore.

You were never that much of a social butterfly, your strange behavior and your introverted personality definitely didn’t help. She didn’t seem to mind your hood, in fact she only asked about it once and you said your eyes were sensitive to light. That was the truth, although you sometimes wish it wasn’t. You usually used sunglasses when you were outside or walking about in daylight, but you had a very difficult time wearing them in school because the teachers disapproved of it and in the end you chose to use your hood. That didn’t mean people never mocked you, they did, and not a little. You were almost used to the taunts and the usually sarcastic responses they would use when you politely asked them to fuck off. You hated them.

She seemed to hate them too.

“They can't say things like this! It’s just not fair. You didn’t do that to yourself… did you?”

“No.”

“Oh. Y-yeah! You didn’t want weird eyes! Man, some people are just morons! Like really? Why can't they just fuck off or somethin’?” Crossing her arms she grunted and you smiled. She looked quite funny as she made her weird face, that face you saw so many times when you told her about the bullying you were handling. You continued to talk for a few moments and she seemed to relax as well, chatting with you in a lot more comfortable way and making eye contact for a period longer than two seconds. You almost felt at peace with Yellow although she was a bit too talkative and somewhat weird, that didn’t matter. She was someone you could talk to, someone you could trust. Someone you would really miss afterwards because you knew, you knew very well she would disappear and you would never see her again. The sudden absence of blaring music cut you both off, and people started to run and scatter. You got up and she followed suit as you listened quietly at the door. People were running and the sound of shattering glass was heard with a bunch of angry curses, you took that as a sign to leave and extended a hand to her. “Party’s over. Let’s go.”

You could almost swear she had stars in her eyes when she took your hand, but it was only for a split second.

Sirens rang out in the distance. Apparently someone was bothered by all the noise and called the police. The people who organized the party were turning on the lights, hiding the drinks as people were finding whatever exit they could find, and trying to get away before the cops arrived. You understood perfectly, some of them had a criminal record and couldn’t afford an arrest. You ran to the back door and you hopped over the fence, but Yellow took another route through a side alley. She waved to you as she ran off, and you smiled, getting in your friend Pearl’s car and letting her drive off.

You weren’t mad you came to this party anymore it was worth it, and it was even more worth it when you walked to school the next day. Nothing was different except for the general mood; it was a lot better than yesterday. The jeering was the same, as well as the snide remarks, but you felt like a brand new girl. You had a lot to look forward to, as you were inches away from high school success. Pearl was waiting at your locker, looking surprisingly composed for someone so excited. “You’ll do wonderfully today.” She said as you opened your locker to toss your sunglasses gracelessly inside and pull the hood over your eyes in an almost mechanical motion. You smiled at her and she smiled back, obviously pleased to have earned such a positive expression from you. Pearl was your best friend or more accurately, your best sidekick. She was always on the ready, never too tired or too bored to listen to you and also do what you say if needed. She actually had a great personality, and could be quite comical when not fulfilling your requests. She was the best person you could ever ask for.

“Thank you Pearl, you always believe in me.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You’re a gifted actress; you can do this with your eyes closed and with one hand tied behind your back.” She shrugs. “I’d be a fool to not believe in you.” You had always wanted to act; it was your life long passion. You started by replaying scenes from your favorite plays and shows, and soon you were able to act scenes out of the blue (the pun is unintentional) and you mastered acting perfectly. Your parents disapproved, of course, but you really didn’t want anything to do with them anymore. Your police officer dad and your overstressed mom certainly weren’t the best parents and you couldn’t wait to escape this hideous family. You had no idea why did your mom still lived with your dad although they were legally divorced, and guessed it was for your sake. Maybe when you leave home at last she might kick him out like she said she will. You hated your family, and more than anything, you hated yourself. You always felt like it was your fault, you were keeping them together in this miserable hell and without you they might stand a chance of being happy.

You tried to focus on something else to take your thoughts off this awful subject, clenching your hands and sighing.

“Are you okay?” Pearl looks concerned, and you put an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

***

“Alright, listen up!” the teacher looked at all of the students, yourself included, and nodded slightly once she made sure everyone’s attention was gained. “We got a new student today and you all know what that means.” Everyone groaned, and you chose to remain silent. You very well knew what that means. Introductions. You kind of hated the introductions and all, but being a new student yourself, you could feel for those kids. They were always pushed to the front of the class and forced to say something about themselves, usually something boring or something weird but they always said their names and why on Earth were they here for. It might’ve sounded like the lamest thing ever, if you only hadn’t noticed who exactly the new student was.

You gaped in shock as Yellow, yes Yellow from the night before, made her was slowly to the front of the room. She was the exact same person! Same blonde hair, same marvelous eyes, same funky jacket… it was her! How on Earth did she make her way here? Was… was she stalking you? “Are you stalking me?” you asked as she passed your seat and you could hear her laugh quietly. “Nah,” was her short response as she moved on and stood in front of everyone, and it took her a few seconds to speak as she fake cleared her throat, something people might do when they have no idea of what to say. “Hey,” she said, “I’m Yellow, although I might become Red now.”

Some kids in the class laughed, but quickly fell silent as the teacher glanced at them, earning a grateful look from Yellow who went on. “Alright, as you might know, I just moved here, and what else am I supposed to say? I'm sixteen and I can't drive… uh… MymotherdiedlastmonthandIdrathernotalkaboutit…. Yeah, nothing special.”

You snapped out of your traumatized state when you heard what she said. She might’ve talked too quietly for the rest of the class to hear, but since you had a very unstable family that tended to have arguments when you were supposedly asleep and grew used to listen to things you were never meant to be listening to, you immediately blinked in stupefaction. Her mother died last month. That must've been terrible to deal with and you didn’t blame her for moving here. She wants a fresh start, you theorized, and you really needed to see that girl as fast as humanly possible and tell her you're sorry for what happened. As soon as humanly possible were three boring hours later, although, they weren’t boring for you, yes? After all, you did spend most of that time staring at Yellow who stared at nothingness, just sitting silently in her desk and swinging one of her hands slowly and absentmindedly as the she used the other to rest her chin on, the wind blowing and playing with strands of her hair making her look as if she weren’t even here with anyone, just her and her void. As time went on, she seemed to pay a little more attention to her surroundings, using her one free hand to brush her hair out of her eyes and staring listlessly at it for a few seconds. She did catch you staring at her once, and you quickly looked away, feeling the blood and the feelings rush into your face. You didn’t mean to stare, you convinced yourself, and you just looked. She was the one sitting there and looking incredibly attractive as she gave you that beautiful look and made you want to just get up and… you didn’t know what exactly, it wasn’t as if you might go and take her to a closet and, well, do something, No, no, no no no no no no! You really needed to stop having such incredibly gay thoughts and focus on what you should be learning, not stare at your new obsession. But you didn’t do what you needed to do, you did what you wanted to do, and that was just sit there and gaze with fond admiration at the sixteen-year-old blonde-haired girl who got you so unknowingly wrapped around her finger.

The bell rings and students run gratefully out of class. Yellow runs off before you can catch her, and you chose to go alone today instead of accompanying Pearl as usual. You find yourself in the more distant area of your school’s playing field and you just can't believe that you ended up there.

You were just drifting as you continued drowning in your own thoughts and suddenly found yourself gazing at a lone figure sitting by the fence that surrounded your school and kept you trapped inside this hideous place. It wasn’t hard to recognize her now because she was alone, her familiar amber-colored eyes that held a faint trace of her immense fatigue and the bright blonde hair, styled in two spiked tips that stuck out very noticeably against her dull outfit. She looked at the landscape, just taking in the view. It reminded you of the time when you saw her in class staring at emptiness. You made your way quietly over to her and sat down on the bench she was sitting on, trying to look casual as she glanced at you and offered a small smile, looking quickly away as she suddenly seemed to find the fence so interesting.

“It’s you again,” was all what you said while she looked a bit too edgy. “Haha... yeah,” she said, “me again.” She wrung her hands anxiously and looked away once again as you just stared. “You do that a lot.” You remarked, staring pointedly at her hands. She just clenched them at her sides and looked at you. “Well, I do what I do, and I do a lot of stuff but I don’t stare.” She for once doesn’t look upset, but simply looked a bit irked.

Now it was your turn to blush. “It was unintentional. And you just let me, you didn’t say anything, you didn’t try to make me stop.” She looks back at the horizon, crossing her arms and muttering something. “What?” you asked, moving closer so you could hear. Yellow looks back at you, blushing slightly. “Well, maybe I didn’t want you to stop. But it still makes me feel weird. ” She says and her face was inches from yours. “You're feeling weird? I'm the one who’s freaked out. Honestly, I just can't stop thinking about you since that party and you keep acting like nothing happened!” You blurt, and swallow nervously. You two were just too close right now, it wouldn’t really seem wrong if you just closed the distance between you two and…

“Uh… proximity warning, Blue.”

You back off, baffled when you realize your hands were actually gripping her arms gently because you don’t remember doing so, and you were absolutely confused by her strange choice of words. Proximity? Who even uses that word anymore? Then you notice it. Yellow is blushing furiously, face entirely red and she’s biting her lip. She’s overwhelmed, and not a little. You get up and immediately raise you hands apologetically. “I'm- I'm so sorry… I n-never… I didn’t…” She gets up, hands raised as well, cutting you off. “It’s okay.” She says, shrugging and looking away. “I should've said something, you know. After all what we said, it’s kinda like I've bonded with you or… something more than that. You're right, I was acting like a total asshole.” You felt slightly embarrassed that she actually called herself an asshole for you, but you were still thinking about what she said. What’s more than… holy shit. Holy shit. Did she mean that she cared about you? Did she actually want to be your something-close-to-a-girlfriend/boyfriend-or-something? Was she actually into you? You were shy, but somewhat flattered. She was way out of your league, way too attractive to fall for you, you just wanted to tell her how much you cared about her, to tell her how much you wanted to live your entire life with her and only her, to give her the entire universe cause she deserves it but sadly you can just give her a little bit of it because you're too unimportant compared to her, the only person who ever seemed to really understand you.

Your passion-fueled train of thought is derailed by a soft chuckle from Yellow who seemed to be finding your blank expression so hilarious. You grunt in indignation –of course not failing to notice how adorable she looks when she laughs- and cross your arms as you glare at her. “What’s so funny?” You demand, but the bell rings and both of you look back at the school’s fairly dull population of students as they drift to the entrance, chatting and looking somewhat disappointed that they had to go back to class so soon. Yellow looks at you, then at the doors, and then back at you. “I gotta go, see ya later.” She grins before running off, leaving you to stand stupidly there and walk slowly to the open entrance, feeling weighed down by what just happened. She had left you with such a cliffhanger that you felt almost cross at the fact that she had given you such a vague statement. You're late for class, but it’s not the first time, Pearl gives you a concerned look again as you make it into Science, and you say nothing, just grin naively as she stares at you, completely dumbfounded.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why were you late and… why is your face so red?”

***

You met again a week later, and not under the best of circumstances.

Your parents had gotten out of town, and you were home alone for the weekend. You did nothing on Friday, choosing some random song you always claimed to hate and just shuffling to it all day long, all while playing with your cat, or messing with random people on the phone. On Saturday night you found your thoughts drifting to Yellow and her dilemma. You had actually gotten real close to Yellow since that awkward talk on the bench, and you have found out a lot of things about her. But you still hadn’t asked her about her mother, it just seemed so wrong. She’s probably been through a lot of arguments concerning that subject and you honestly didn’t want to put her through any more pain, she had enough of it dealing with that bitch of a sister she had. Yeah, she told you about that too because sometimes she would come to school dressed for a snowstorm in the middle of summer and you were the only one to ask her why. She used to get abused a lot after her mother died because that asshole actually thought it was her fault and she was the one who was meant to die there. On good days she might come a bit miffed but still with her face intact, and on bad days you might actually not see her at school at all but she would still be waiting on the stairs leading to your school’s main entrance, bruised and maybe a little bloody, wincing when she saw how wounded you looked just seeing her like this. You would then pull her into a tight hug fighting the urge to cry why she held on to you, begging you not to intervene because it would make things worse. Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, and you go to open it, hoping it wasn’t who you thought it was, and it was. As you opened the door, you saw the aforementioned girl looking at you and appearing as if she might burst into tears any second now.

“I can't stay in that house anymore.” She says, her face full of pain, and it’s obvious, you can see her broken face and bleeding heart and know very well that she couldn’t handle it, she’d reached her limit. You sigh and let her inside, take her to your room and help her sit on your bed, putting your arm around her and just hold her close. She cries silently for a few seconds and you find yourself pained by the simple thought of her losing her mother first and now her home. It takes a few seconds for her to speak. “You deserve to know what happened. To my mother, that is. That ruined my life and you need to know why I showed up here in the middle of the night.” She says, eyes downcast. You put both arms around her and you hold her close. “No, no. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” You say, but she quickly interrupts you, pulling back and crossing her arms. “But I want to. You were always there for me and I never paid you back.” She says and she sighs, a few tears threatening to spill.

“I suppose I should start at the beginning.”

“My family was a happy one, at least until my dad started taking drugs. He started acting real weird and saying things that made no sense so mom took him to rehab. After he got out they told us that the type of drug he’s been taking had some seriously bad side effects and he needed to be with someone at all times so they could take care of him. He was giving me weird looks all the time and once asked White if she noticed I didn’t look one bit like him. I think he thought I wasn’t his daughter and thought mom went with someone else while he was in rehab. Don’t blame him for thinking that though, I would’ve divorced him if I had the chance. He got real angry and he… He wanted to end things. He said he wanted to take a walk and we believed him, of course. That night he… He was the one who made us dinner but I still felt sick from yesterday and White had a late shift at the corporation. Mom didn’t want to break his heart so she ate whatever he made and the next morning she…”

Tears were falling now. “She just wouldn’t wake up.”

She looks at you and you can see that she really needs you to hold her right now, and you do, you shush her, rubbing circles into her back because that’s what she did for you all those days when you just felt so angry for what happened to her. “I know, I’m here for you.”

"W-hy..."

"Shhh-"

 _"Why did it have to be this way?"_  her voice cracks, as another sob escapes her throat.

"I'm here for you."

"..." After that, there is no conversation, and you don’t attempt talking to her, just wait as she cries and hiccups and almost breaks in your arms like glass because she’s so fragile and young and honestly didn’t deserve this but you do. You do because you’re the cause of your family’s misery and you're the one who deserves to die because you can't do any good in this world. You are broken free from your thoughts when Yellow pulls back from your embrace and wipes her eyes. “What time is it?” she asks. She had obviously lost track of time, and you did as well so you look at your wristwatch and raise your eyebrows at how late it actually is. “About twelve.” She seems quite shocked that she had spent almost two hours with you, and clearly she doesn’t want to leave. “I don’t want to leave.” She says and wraps her arms around you while you yawn, you're tired, apparently. “Well, we’re gonna have to sleep together then.” You say, ignoring how embarrassed she looked and laying down on the bed. She lies next to you, and continues to hold on to your waist as you drift off to sleep. Yellow had to agree, because she had no place to sleep in and you were a hardheaded girl who never changed her mind. Snapping the lights off, you relax, pulling Yellow closer and closing your eyes. Right before you could completely doze off, you remember you were still wearing your hood and you hated sleeping in that, so you reach up to remove it but a hand on your wrist stops you. You look down to see your almost-girlfriend giving you a somewhat strange look, her hand moving to the edge of your hood and tugging gently on it. “I want to try.” You comply to her demands, something foreign to you but you still do it, and she pulls it backwards and suddenly stops, her eyes wide and her other hand on your shoulder. She looks so surprised that you feel a familiar pain in your chest. “Why are you staring at me like that?” you grunt, looking away but she places a hand on the side of your face and turns your head to face her again. She seems to be struggling to find words as she opens her mouth and closes it multiple times, but no words come out, except for half sentences that only made you more impatient.

“Y-you're…”

You want to glare at her but simply don’t have the heart to do it. “What? Strange? Weird?” you’ve heard all of these words before, but you’ve never heard what she’s said next, not at least used to describe you.

“Wonderful.”

You nearly choke, shock written all over your face, and she continues to stare at you, eyes full of stars and her head tilted sideways, trying to get a better look at your eyes. “I never knew you were so marvelous… I've never seen anything like your eyes before. They’re beautiful. You're beautiful.” She says, moving even closer. You start feeling strange, like you want to pull her the last few inches towards you and just kiss her, because that was what you always desired to do all that time when she was near you. Maybe she would do it first, because she wants it too and you merely had no idea. Maybe you would both move at the same time because that’s what you both needed, because you were both sad and angry at the world but together, you were happy and content, like you had no fear in this world and could just live here and now and stay in this moment forever so you do it. You kiss her briefly, on the lips, she gives you that adorable look of surprise, and you end up making out. Until you're simply too tired to kiss anymore and just cuddle together until you both fall asleep. After some time, you wake up and realize it was morning, so you quickly pull your hood over your eyes and try to blink the prickly sensation away. All this sudden movement causes your new girlfriend to wake up, and she looks up sleepily at you. “Morning.” She slurs, giving you a small hug just because she missed the way it feels.

An hour later, you're both up and watching TV. Just then you began to notice how fucking sentimental Yellow actually is. She was crying over a TV show called: _Among The Shadows_ and you didn’t even give a shit for it. In fact, that was a rerun, and you had watched that episode a long time ago.

“But how can he do that?! That’s his family!” she was on the brink of tears, clinging on to you as a family of five ate their poisoned food unknowingly as the wheel-chaired father sat in the other room staring at them and actually smiling more than once. You sighed as you looked at her and ruffled her hair. “He thinks that they aren’t his children because his ex-wife told him that his current wife is cheating on him. Fun fact: she’s not. They're really his family and that little kid in the white shirt is the ex-wife’s kid. He dies too.”

“NO!” She begins to wail. “It’s not fair!”After a few moments of emotional torture she gets up and wipes her eyes, heading to the kitchen. “Where are you going? Get back here and wail some more.” you joke, looking back at her from over the couch and actually smiling when you see her doing her pissed-with-a-capital-P face at you. “I’ll watch from here. Plus, I need food, y’know. I'm hungry.” You smirk and turn around to fully face her. “Fickle. That’s one thing I’ll never beat you in.” She groans, and looks away while crossing her arms. “It just reminds me of stuff.” She said, shaking her head and you immediately regret making fun of her feelings.

You say nothing about it until nighttime, when you both get into bed and she pokes her finger constantly at your hair. She had always claimed you had your hair extended and she would make out with you all night long if that was your natural hair. Well, you'd better take a deep breath already. After a few minutes she was already asleep, probably due to you cuddling her and her unusual sleeping habits. You lean forward and blindly press a kiss to her forehead. It doesn’t do much, but it does make her relax even further into your arms. You close your eyes and lay back, sighing heavily and just trying to relax. Your thoughts slowly dissipate as your vision fades into black, and you gratefully and finally fall asleep.

***

_"It strains me mentally, you know."_

_"Just having to deal with all of this makes me want to fall apart."_

_"I want to get up. I **need**  to get up."_

_"I feel like an abomination, fragments of myself torn apart and stitched up back together, creating a creature I don’t recognize but I need to-"_

_"-I'm forced to-"_

_"-Identify it as myself."_

_"I have to find a way out, otherwise…"_

_"They will drag me piece after screaming piece into that void."_

_"All of my emotions are conflicting, combating, they are all fighting to take control of my broken form."_

_"I don’t know who I am anymore."_

"..."

"Hey."

"...uh..."

“Hey, Yellow. Are you okay? You’ve been talking in your sleep again.”

“Y-yes. Yeah, I'm okay. It was just… a bad dream.

Go back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was there a long time ago and I thought I post it.  
> Oh a little note on Among the Shadows the show gets a second season. The family lives after they get taken to the hospital (fuck yeah Blue) and the dad gets so pissed off he jumps off a building.  
> Yup Yellow is having a cluster nightmare. Based this one off canon.


End file.
